


At the shrine of friendship, never say die

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Остров - потрясающее место, кто бы что не говорил.





	

Вкус выпивки горчил на языке отдавая дымкой в мысли самую что ни на есть малость, и Дезмонд, если честно, не знал лучшего способа избавиться от этого до черта отвратительного чувства, что драло когти о сознание, мысли, обо все, что только можно. Что было липкой болезнью с симптомами, схожими с депрессией, что было зверем, урчащим и требующим человеческой плоти. Перед глазами было туманно и слишком ярко, слепо, и Майлза коробила мысль о том, что все случилось именно так. Вот так, отвратительно и грязно, честно и по-настоящему. Люси — сука, грязная сука, чьи слова полны лжи чуть меньше, чем говор дворовой крысы — писка, и Клэй, сидящий рядом с ним — мертв. Взаправду мертв, вот на все сто процентов из возможных ста, и глаза его — льдинки в белом молоке, а пульс — отголосок слабо-слабо бьющегося, не_настоящего сердца. Он не такой, как Дезмонд. Дезмонд был жив, Дезмонд мог вернуться, Клэй же нет. Ему некуда было возвращаться, и все это просто потому, что милая блондинка Стиллман, не дала ему сбежать. Не дала уйти, когда было нужно, не спасла его от остроты ручки, не помогла, когда Качмарек нуждался в помощи больше всего. Дез не знал, откуда Клэй достал бренди, и почему оно так хорошо на вкус, лучше, чем что-либо, выпитое Дезмондом там, на Земле. Он не знал, скольких девчонок не смог повидать, застряв тут, в Анимусе, но глядя на Клэя, ассасин почему-то совершенно ни о чем не жалел.   
  
Пальцы Качмарека холодны, точно он замерз, точно ему холодно, но когда Майлз сплел их со своими в единый замок, стало самую малость теплее. Клэй клюнул Деза в скулу как-то слишком спокойно, словно бы так и надо, и потерся лбом о висок как-то слишком, слишком по-домашнему. Это нужно им обоим — забота, опека, хотя бы ложная, хотя бы вид этого беспокойства, и все просто потому, что кроме как друг у друга все это черта с два получится взять хоть у кого-то. Хоть где-то. Дезмонд смотрел на ложное море, опираясь затылком на чужое плечо, и ему казалось, что этот Остров — удивительное место. Очаровательное место.   
  
Как-то слишком быстро на нем забываешь, что существует такое слово — умирать.


End file.
